fourth_age_the_new_shadowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Easterling Imperium
The Easterling Imperium, known in early times as Swarthy Men, were a race of Men who lived in the vast and uncharted lands of Rhûn, east of Mordor and the Sea of Rhûn. There were many different nations and kingdoms of Easterlings living in the vast lands of Rhûn. These ranged from civilized empires to barbaric horse nomads of the open steppes. This changed in the 4th Age, when Emperor Batu Khan of Easterling Imperium united the Easterlings under one banner and promised equality. 'History' 'First Age' During the First Age, the term was applied to the sons of Bór and Ulfang, or the Swarthy Men, who came into Beleriand much later than the Edain, and who were for a part secretly in league with Morgoth. By some men of Dor-lómin that appear in the Wanderings of Hurin, they are called Eastrons. Bór was a leader of Men who came into Lothlann, in Beleriand, during the FA 463. His sons were Borlach, Borlad, and Borthand. Bór was welcomed by Maedhros, who gave him and his followers land north and south of the March of Maedhros. Bór and his sons swore allegiance to Maedhros, and remained faithful, though he was told by Morgoth to betray the banner of Caranthir. All of them were wiped out during the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Ulfang also came in Lothlann, Beleriand, in 463, shortly after Bór. He was the father of Ulfast, Ulwarth, and Uldor "the Accursed". Ulfang was welcomed by the sons of Fëanor, and he and his sons swore allegiance to Caranthir. They were given lands to dwell in the north and south of the March of Maedhros. Ulfang and his sons were secretly in the employ of Morgoth, and betrayed the Eldar and Edain during the Nirnaeth Arnoediad in what is now known as the Treachery of Men. 'Second Age' A King of the Easterlings, Khamûl, was given one of the Rings of Power and became a powerful sorcerer, until the power of the Ring corrupted him. Around SA 2251, Khamûl became a Wraith and one of Sauron's servants. Third Age During the Third Age, the term was applied to the various nations and tribes of Men living in the uncharted lands east of the Sea of Rhûn and Mordor who were usually allied with Sauron (for one of their leaders was the second greatest of the Nazgûl, Khamûl) and frequently attacked Gondor and the lands bordering Rhûn. However, Sauron's defeat at the end of the War of the Last Alliance diminished his presence for over one thousand years, and any territorial ambition was left to them alone. In TA 490 they invaded Gondor, passing through Dagorlad and starting a series of wars that lasted sixty years until they were finally defeated in TA 550 by Turambar, the ninth King of Gondor. Afterwards, Gondor subdued some of them and took from them a large area of land between the Kingdom of Rhovanion and Mordor including the Sea of Rhûn.910 Gondor held on to these territories for a few hundred years but slowly began to lose them over time, and the Easterlings once again initiated warfare. In TA 1248 they once again clashed with Gondor in a series of skirmishes but were still not powerful or organized enough to stand against Gondor’s power.9 Though defeated the Easterlings would not have to wait long, for Gondor soon fell into decline and civil war. Afterwards, the Easterling tribes remained peaceful for the most part until the mid-nineteenth century when they were again powerful enough to attack the west. 'Fourth Age ' The Easterling tribes had become independent after the fall of sauron in the third age. The most prominent tribe the Ujur who ruled the area around Rhúnost. The Ujur established dominance over all the other tribes during the rule of Yesukhai Khan. Yesukhai centralized power in the state. and gave prominent positions to his clansmen. One year before his death he anounced the creation of an elective body called the Kurultai. After Yesukhai's death his brother Hachiun was elected Chanyu (leader of all the tribes). Hachiun implemented a series of economic and political reforms in his second year in power he anounced the creation of the Easterling Imperium, crowning himself the first emperor. many of his political enemies disliked his decision, around the empire the empire revolts broke out. Hachiun mobilized his army besieged the city of Atalak, after two weeks the city surrendered. Hachiun ordered the execution of all rebel commanders and soldiers. During the executions Hachiun was shot by a rebel soldier. Batu Khan's armies, under leader ship of General Mao, conquered almost the entire Easterling community, and established a revolutionary goverment to restore order and equality. This phase would be called the 'Red Revolution'. First, Batu Khan crowned himself Emperor, and established a community of high ranking officers to govern the Easterlings, called the 'People's Congress', to have to it look like every citizen had a say. Batu Khan also prohibited private ownership, and every farm and every ore mine would be public, allowing everyone to use them. Every year, the People's Congress gathers and discuss a new Plan. The First plan, '1 Year Plan' rapidly turned the tribal community into a prosperous, militaristic nation. Emperor Batu Khan, Chairman of the Red Party, is now seen as a national hero and reformer of the state. Emperor Batu Khan was said to have been a great leader, arguably the best leader the Easterlings have seen. Category:Faction Category:Men